Doodles rising and the Toon's downfall
by Daisy of the wolves
Summary: What happens when an over intelligent doodle changes toons to doodles and doodles to toons and they run Toontown without a clue? Find out!
1. A doodle's idea

What happens when a doodle switches Doodles with toons? Read the story!

Inspired by the "Doodles in battle now LIVE!"

**CHAPTER 1: A doodle's Idea**

Woof Woof was a doodle, He was well cared for, bathed, and fed. The one thing he didn't like was being commanded. He would be told, "Dance! Beg! Get the paper! Sit!" He hated being commanded. But then, he had enough. He dug a deep hole that went under the house. That's where he built a Machine, a machine that will put Doodles in control. Meanwhile, over at the Mansion that our Toons live in. Cinders was playing Frisbee with her Doodle, Jacuzzi. She decided to go in, and the Jacuzzi followed. "Hiya!" Said Cinders to the girls who were currently doing make overs. "Hey, Cinders! Wanna have a make over with us?" Asked her sister, Princess. "Would I! Sure!" Said Cinders running over as Jacuzzi followed her. "No Jacuzzi, you can't do this, go lay down." Said Cinders. Jacuzzi looked up at her with sad eyes. "No Jacuzzi, you can't." Cinders said sternly. Jacuzzi walked out of the door and into the front yard and lay on the grass depressed.

Doodle's point of View

"Hey! Jacuzzi!" Called a familiar voice, it was her friend, Rambler. "Oh, Hey Rambler." She said. "Wanna go play with us?" Asked Rambler as he pointed towards Moonbeam, Sugar, Melody, Bigfoot and Catme' (pronounced Catmay) . "Okay." She said getting up and sadly began walking over to the others. "Hey, what's wrong?" Asked Rambler. "Oh, nothing, its just Cinders. She doesn't wanna play with me right now." Said Jacuzzi. "Its okay, we'll play with you." Rambler said. Jacuzzi smiled at him. "Thanks Rambler." She said happily going forth to play with them. They had been playing ball for about five minuets, when Cinders, Princess, Moonlight and Fina come out of the mansion. "Jacuzzi, we are going to go fight some cogs, okay?" She called over to her as Jacuzzi just nodded. "Be a good girl!" Cinders called out again as they ran out into the streets. "Wow, I wonder what it would be like to be a toon." Said Bigfoot. On the streets of Minnie's Melody Land, The girls were sharpening their gags by fighting cogs. "Yay! I finally got a new lure!" Said Cinders after the battle. "Congrats Cinders." Said Princess as they continued walking down the street, to see a Blue Monkey Fighting the three cogs. Cinders, Princess and Moonlight ran over to help as Fina waited patiently on the sidewalk.

Penny Pincher: Green

Glad Hander: Green

Penny Pincher: green

Blue: 13

Cinders: 56

Princess:67

Moonlight: 85

The Blue Monkey used a cream pie slice on the Glad Hander, he's down to orange now. Cinders Lipstick toon-up on Blue, he was back to 32 laff. Princess used Fruit Pie on the Gland Hander, and he exploded. Moonlight threw a Cream Pie at a Penny Pincer, and it exploded. The one Penny Pincher used finger wag at Moonlight, Moon lost 10 laff.

Blue called up his doodle, Woof Woof, Woof Woof just stuck his nose up in the air and went onto the sidewalk with Fina. Moon, Cinders and Princess finished off the Penny Pincher with their Seltzer bottles. "WOW! What is wrong with your doodle?" Asked Fina while scratching Woof Woof's head. "I've never seen a pet act up that bad." Said Princess. "Pet? Doodles AREN'T PETS, duh! Their only tools." Said Blue. They turned to angrily look at him. "What did you just say?" Said Cinders turning to face him. "I said, Doodles aren't pets, they…are…tools." He said again. "Hey, You consider, raising a doodle, nothing?" Asked Cinders. "Well, not if your suited for more, important things." He said. "Do you know, how much suffering the animal takes if your not a good owner to your doodle?" Asked Cinders walking right up to him. "Well, I uh.." He said but Cinders began to speak again. "What could be more important? A job destroying cogs?" She asked still walking. "Uh…Yeah.." He said. "What about us, risking our lives, to save your lives, and keep people like you safe at night." She said getting closer to the monkey. "Would you consider that kind of job important?" Said Cinders right in front of him now. "Uh…Yes! Yes I would consider that important." He said trying to back away. "Well that's the job I gave up to raise a doodle from a puppy, and nobody is gonna tell me its any less important." She said. "I am so sorry, I meant no offence!" He said. "Well, maybe you should try to treat the doodle better." Said Cinders walking away with her friends. When they were gone, the monkey turned to his doodle. "You embarrassed me, and got me into trouble, you are going to be caged for a week!" He said pushing the doodle out of the way and going the opposite direction of the girls. Woof Woof watched to make sure he was gone, then he went home, and into the hole he dug. "That's it! I've had it! Time to put my machine on, and show them who's boss!" He said as he pulled the lever. Meanwhile, At the toon's mansion everybody was playing with their doodles, but all the sudden, they stopped. "What's wrong Rambler?" Asked Princess. They still didn't budge. Then the sky turned yellow, Everybody and their doodles flew up into the air, and floated into the air. Then there was a large flash of thunder, and everyone floated back down, but something was wrong. The next morning everyone woke up, Cinders went to rub her face, but instead of a glove, there was a small, pink, paw. "AH! WHAT HAPPENED?" She cried looking at the paw, then she looked down, and saw a small furry body. "WHAT?" She cried again, she went to the river to look at her reflection, she was a small albino hamster instead of a toon. "AH! PRINCESS!" She screamed as she saw her sister, who was now a grey and white hamster. "Wake up!" She said shaking her sister. "Uh, what happened?" Asked princess getting up. "WERE HAMSTERS NOW!" Cried Cinders. Princess could not believe her ears when she heard this, just then Chester got up and was a Brown Labrador, Moonlight got up as a light blue rabbit, Fina was a light blue cat, Nessa was a white rabbit, Ness was a German Shepard, Ned was a red and white hamster. "Guys! Were animals!" Cried Cinders over to everyone else as they looked at each other in shock. Then, A White dog toon with pink clothes rose up from the ground, holding her head. As a cream colored dog with red clothes got up too. "What happened?" Asked the white dog as she looked at the cream dog. "Rambler?" She asked looking at him. "Jacuzzi? What happened?" He asked as other toons got up too. "Guys! Were toons!" Called out a purple cat known as Sugar. "WHAT?" Cried out Cinders in confusion. "Hey! It's Cinders!" Said Jacuzzi happily. "I get it, were toons now, and their the doodles!" Said Bigfoot, the white dog with big legs. "No fair!" Barked Ness. "Aww, look! Its Ness!" Said King bending down to pick up Ness to pet him. "HEY! I'm not gonna be treated like some…Oh, you know, this is good!" Said Ness as King started to scratch Ness on his back. "Ness! Get it together, man! They are our pets, we aren't!" Called out Nessa. "But the treatment is good!" Called out Ness from King's arms. "Hey, Rambler!" Jacuzzi called out running up to him. "That means we can drive the new cars they have, live in houses, eat good food, party and fight the cogs!" Said Jacuzzi thinking of all the possibilities. "Great! Lets get started, and fix up the house." He said smiling as he headed in the house with Jacuzzi, Bigfoot, Sugar, Melody, Moonbeam and Catme'. "Oh dear, this isn't going to be so good." Said Princess as she watched them go in.

If anyone knows a good way to seperate the paragrahps PLEASE tell me!


	2. Doodle Experaments

**CHAPTER 2: Family visit and the doodles experiments**

It had turned night time now, and the toons, which are doodles now are currently outside as the doodles, which are toons are in the house. "I can't believe this! Turned into pets and outside, in a burrow!" Complained Cinders as they sat in the underground burrow they dug in the yard. "Not only that, the doodles are toons, and in our house! Doing who knows what." Said Ness. Just then, there was a knock on the piece of bark they were using as the door for the large hole known as the door. They opened it, and there was a black cat, a white wolf, a red husky and a black wolf. "GAH!" Cinders cried out as the others looked in shock. "Cinders, don't worry, its just us!" Said the white wolf as Cinders recognized the voice. "Mom? Dad?" She asked the two wolves as they nodded. "Yay! Hiya, Mom!" Said Princess hugging the black cat. "What brings you here?" Asked Ness. "Well, Tundra brought me here, ON HER LEASH!" Screamed Daisy the white wolf. "Calm down Mom, why did she bring you here?" Asked Cinders. "If you haven't heard, Jacuzzi is throwing a party in the house with her friends." Said Peach the black cat as she plopped down on a pet bed that they dragged into the borrow. "A party?" Screamed Cinders, Princess, Ness, Ned, Chester, Moonlight, Fina and Nessa at the same time. "Yeah, in your own house, can you believe it?" Asked Roy the red husky as he sat down next to Peach. "Maybe they got a little carried away." Said Daniel the black wolf as he and Daisy stepped in. "No! They got A LOT carried way!" Screamed Nessa as she tugged on her ears. "I'll be right back." Said Cinders as Princess followed her out of the borrow to look in the window to the mansion. They saw loud music playing in the house with A purple cat known as Sugar, Princess' cat dancing with a maroon cat known as Melody Fina's cat. "Nice Party, Jacuzzi!" Said Rambler as he walked with Jacuzzi by her side as they were seeing the things going on in the house. They heard footsteps going up to the house causing them to look , It was a brown horse, dressed up in police clothes. "Thank goodness! He's here to stop the madness!" Said Princess sighing. He knocked on their door, and Jacuzzi answered the door. "Officer Charlie! What can we do for you?" Asked Jacuzzi as the hamster's eyes widened. "Charlie? Isn't he the horse officer Ted rides around town?" Cinders asked Princess. "You hear this music Ma'am?" Asked Charlie with a serious look on his face. "Umm, yes sir." Said Jacuzzi with her head going down. "It isn't loud enough! Now let's party!" Said Charlie as everybody in the house cheered as he ran in and began to talk with Moonbeam the white horse, who is Moonlight's pet. "THAT was uncalled for!" Said Princess with her eyes as large as dinner plates. "Lets head back to the borrow." Said Cinders as Princess grabbed the back of her fur. "What's the big idea?" Asked Cinders as Princess pulled her into a bush. "Can't you see! Somebody is coming!" Said Princess as they peeked their head out. It was a rather small tan dog with five animals on leashes. There was a knock on the door as all the doodles shouted- "VISITORS!" Jacuzzi opened the door to reveal the small tan dog. "Hiya Kiwi!" Said Rambler as her went over to greet him. "Where do I leave my pets?" As the five animals looked really annoyed. "Well, I think they all go down in that borrow they dug, so they can go in there." Said Jacuzzi as Kiwi let them go and pushed them in that direction, causing them to walk over while complaining. "I'm telling you, that school went from people convention to a zoo!" Said Kiwi as he entered the house. "Did you see that?" Asked Princess looking at Cinders. "Yeah! Watching Odd getting bossed around by his own dog! Priceless!" Said Cinders. "This is crazy! We need to get back to the borrow." Said Princess as they headed back.


End file.
